


Ever So Thoughtful

by Bayyvon



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba was going to get a very stern, disgruntled talking to once Glinda hit the landing of the steps. The little blonde was then going to drag that darn girl back into their longingly warm queen sized bed and demonstrate just why their bed had been so warm and why they both needed to promptly return to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever So Thoughtful

A hard bassline rattles the floorboards, and shakes Glinda from her – _until now_ \- peaceful sleep. She hears the familiar sound of guitars swirling around her lover’s voice, and the blonde furrows her brows. What in heaven’s name was Elphie _doing_ down there? Groggy, sleep clouded blue eyes search for the bedside clock, and discover that not only had the green-skinned beauty disturbed her slumber, but it was 7:30 in the _morning_. The slighter woman unburies herself from her cozy, warm, positively mountainous down-feather duvet to drop her dainty feet onto the absolutely cringe worthily cold hardwood floors she had insisted on, and was now regretting upon winter’s icy arrival. Elphaba was going to get a very stern, disgruntled talking to once Glinda hit the landing of the also very, very cold steps. The little blonde was then going to drag that darn girl back into their longingly warm queen sized bed and demonstrate just why their bed had been so warm and why they both needed to promptly return to it.

 

At least, that had been Ginda’s plan as she shuffled barefoot and in baby pink satin down the chestnut colored steps. She branched off into the luxuriously large kitchen to find Elphaba with flour speckling her black t-shirt, two bowls hovering beside her as she trailed this way and that, dancing to the music pouring from the speakers and making….breakfast?

 

                _“I said are you gonna-”_ The dark haired witch stops mid-spin, finding herself caught in the act. The bowls hit the floor, and spill ungracefully across the glossy finish. “Darn it!”

 

Glinda’s disgruntled confusion quickly melts into complete adoration for the woman before her.

 

                “You’re up! You’re…up. What woke you? Was it the music? It was the music wasn’t it? Uh…. Good morning?”

 

                “Morning.” The blonde chuckles, further venturing into the mess that was currently their kitchen. A small stack of pancakes sat to the left of the stovetop next to a bowl of strawberries among other colorful fruits, and what had previously been in the bowls and was now on the floor appeared to be eggs for omelets, and French toast. Coffee sat steaming in a white ceramic mug, next to two large glasses, milk and orange juice.

 

                “I…..didn’t know what you were in the mood for, so I just….made all of it.” Elphie admits quietly, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck while her cheeks flare a dark green that puts Glinda in the mindset of forests.

 

                “Thank you….I think?”

 

                “Surprise?” The taller woman fishes nervously, holding out a plate of pancakes. “Happy anniversary!”

 

“Anniv-” The blonde witch checks the calendar to her right and finds that it is, indeed, their anniversary. Upon learning this, Glinda shuffles around the mess and presses herself tightly into the abdomen of her ever so thoughtful lover. “Thank you, Elphie.”


End file.
